Fate
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: This is a crossover between Hp/Gundam Wing. This contains child abuse, and slash.
1. chapter one

A/n: This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Gundam Wing.Yes, I know, I have all those other fics to finish, but I don't want to finish them. While some things may not make sense now, they will in future chapters. Oh, I bought the Book of Duct Tape (just a quarter at a flea-market), so I'm guessing that I'm irrevocably a piney. I'm so happy. I finally got advanced stats, and I'm on five peoples favorite lists.  
  
Rating: I'm not quite sure, low R or high pg-13.  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts, telepathy'  
  
~Change of scene, location, time, etc.~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. They are owned by little blue fairies that turn wooden puppets into real people.  
  
Warnings: Child abuse and near death and slash seem to run rampant through this fic. The slash won't appear for a while though, and as such, the pairings are a surprise.  
  
Harry was in his room at number four Privet drive. He hadn't left the room except to use the loo during the whole summer. They didn't want him to contaminate the rest of the house with his foul presence. He winced as the lacerations on his back pulled. His uncle had started to drink again, and with that, the beatings started anew. It had been over seven years from the last time his uncle had tried anything other than mental and emotional abuse, but all good things have to end. He started to shake in fear as he heard his uncle's footsteps on the floor outside his room. He heard the sounds of keys unlocking and than of his uncle entering the room. He shuddered as his uncle called him a worthless freak, but he didn't visibly react. It was safer that way. Vernon had restarted abusing Harry during the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts. Vernon didn't see why he couldn't abuse Harry, as he wasn't quite human.  
  
Harry never looked up as his uncle yelled at him. He never reacted to the nasty names he was called, nor did he react to the kick Vernon aimed at him. He didn't react until Vernon told him that his parents would be glad to be good, as they wouldn't have to see what a worthless freak Harry had turned out to be. Vernon laughed as the look of passivity was replaced by anger, and than backhanded Harry. Vernon didn't stop at just the backhanded blow. He continued to hit Harry until Harry fell unconscious.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to his aunt tossing in a crust of bread for his one meal of the day. He was thin, too thin, and his health has become delicate from a lack of proper nutrition.  
  
He stayed down on the thin mattress he was lying on. Dudley had broken the bed frame in Harry's room purposely, and Vernon refused to waste money on a new one for Harry. He had tried to stand-up but he couldn't even sit-up. It just hurt too much. Everything hurt too much. He felt the house shake and heard it moan as Dudley thundered down the stairs. Vernon had already left for work.  
  
Harry fell back into a restless sleep, and didn't wake up until he heard Vernon's car door slam. He heard the unsteady footsteps and knew that Vernon was drunk again.  
  
"Worthless boy, all you did was stay in this room. I'll teach you to be such a lazy brat." Harry curled himself into a small ball, trying to minimize the target that Vernon was aiming for. When Vernon punched him, it felt different. It hurt more, almost as if Vernon had something wrapped around his fist.  
  
Harry didn't find out what was wrapped around Vernon's hand until the thing unraveled. It had been a metal studded belt. Vernon had tired of punching and kicking Harry, so he decided to use the belt as a whip. Harry heard the belt whistle through the air and crack as it hit his skin. The belt whistled through the air and broke the shin on Harry's back for ten minutes of eternity. When Harry finally fell unconscious, it was with an air of relief.  
  
Vernon left Harry unconscious in an ever-widening pool of blood. Vernon smirked as he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom, knowing that his little 'problem' would be gone by tomorrow. He knew that he would never have to worry about anyone finding out about that little freak of nature known as Harry Potter.  
  
Hours later, as Harry lay close to death, a white light appeared, and an unusual creature stepped out of the light. She had blue-tinted skin, cobalt blue eyes, and navy blue hair. She was wearing an unusual outfit made out of an unknown material, that appeared to be silk.  
  
She looked sadly at the child covered in blood. The child who was to become her chosen warrior. She reached down and gently opened a mind-link to the child. She needed to explain things to the child, and to give him the most important choice of his life.  
  
'Child, can you hear me? You have a choice to make, and I hope you chose well,' she paused to let the child answer.  
  
'Yes, I can hear.' and Harry's voice trailed off, sounding weak even mentally. Harry was too weak to open his eyes, so he never saw how strange the creature looked, or the look of concern that flashed across her face.  
  
'Good, now child, don't interrupt as I explain several things to you. I am known by many names to you mortals. I am known as Fate or Lady destiny, and it is your fate to die this night. However, you are going to be needed in the upcoming war, so you will be given a choice. If you chose one way, you will live, but the other way will lead to your death. If you accept the task, I will save your life in this realm, and you will receive the help of four other boys for the war that is to be,' she paused to order her thought into a somewhat coherent manner.  
  
'Let me explain more fully. Many different realms and dimensions exist. In some, you were the one that died, in other you were never born, and in others still, magic doesn't exist. In many, the Destiny's and fates of the peoples and worlds are set, but in some, fate is very fluid for a select few. In this realm, you are one of the one's with a fluid fate, but yours is not a very fluid fate.  
  
In an other realm, there will be a war in about ten years, their time. If you accept the task, you will be de-aged to the age of five, and will forget all about this life until about a month before I appear to bring you back. You will still have the memories, but they will be subconscious and will only remember this life as a dream. When I bring you back, I will bring along several of your friends who will have the ability to perform magic. I will also heal you enough when you come back so that you don't die. However, you won't come back to this place. Your friends will just think that you ran away from here. This is your choice, do you chose to fight in another war and to risk your life for ungrateful people to bring about peace, or do you chose to die in this rat-infested house.'  
  
Harry was silent for a long time. He didn't want to live anymore because that brought about pain, but he didn't want to die knowing that he had to still redeem himself for Cedric's murder.  
  
After what seemed a lifetime, he answered, 'I chose to live. I will go and fight in this war of yours.'  
  
The creature nodded to herself, this was just what she had expected. She than quickly cast a powerful spell that caused the child to de-age in front of her. She looked at the young child who appeared to be about five years old. He had jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and that altogether familiar scar. She laughed as the glasses dangled off his face. Harry looked in shock at the creature in front of him, finally seeing whom he had been talking to the whole time. 'No need to fear child, I will not hurt you,' she sent to the child, glad that the tenseness was easing out of his body.  
  
"Now Harry, I have to change your appearance somewhat, and than I'll tell you the name you'll be going by," as she finally spoke aloud for the first time that night. She tried to not let the worry creep into her voice. It would be many more times difficult for what she was doing, as she wasn't just casting a glamour spell. The spell she was casting altered the person's very DNA to bring about a change in appearance that was harder to find a counter to than the killing curse.  
  
The changes were gradual, and the first thing to change was the color of the hair. She couldn't bear to change how wild the hair was. His hair changed to a brownish color, quickly followed by the scar on his forehead disappearing. Than the unusual color of his eyes changed to another unusual color, this time a Prussian blue as the eye color changed, so did the shape of the eyes. In the end, he ended up with a slightly oriental look.  
  
The creature stared at the darling child in front before speaking. "As I said before, you will only have vague memories of this life in this realm, which will be remembered as dreams. Oh, before I forget, you will be known as Heero Yuy."  
  
Harry just looked at the creature, his expression unchanging. He watched as the creature created a portal, and than cast two charms on him. One was the memory charm, but he didn't know what the other was. He turned and almost seemed to fall through the portal.  
  
~~~~~~Wherever~~~~~  
  
The small boy wandered around the unfamiliar city with a dazed expression on his face. He looked up as he heard a voice shout, "You boy, who are you." The voice belonged to an unknown man who had an air of kindness about him. "Do you have a place to go?" the man questioned, and his expression softened somewhat as the lost waif shook his head no.  
  
The man seemed to be debating with himself. "Here, let me introduce myself. My name is Odin Lowe, and you can stay with me until we find you a place to stay."  
  
The little boy still didn't speak, but seemed instead to be studying the man in front of him. The little boy solemnly reached out and took the man's hand, and smiled a small sad smile.  
  
A/n: this has to be one of the longest chapters I have ever typed up, proud of me? 


	2. chapter 2

A/n: I've started my own web-site, and if you would like to submit a fanfiction or fanart, just send it to my e-mail address, or go to my site and follow the directions there. To get to my site, just go to my bio and click on the URL there.  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own Gundam Wing or Harry Potter, than my little voices were correct, you do have serious mental problems.  
  
Warnings: Violence, guns, and character death. Will contain slash in future chapters.  
  
Questions: Do you want me to keep jumping ahead by one year every chapter, only a jump ahead by couple of months, or have him just see these scenes as flashbacks? Will you please review? How exactly do you spell the Killing Curse, sad to say, I let people borrow every copy of every Harry Potter book that I owned  
  
Heero looked up from his laptop as his door slowly opened. he didn't know why, but when he first heard Odin's steps, trails of fear had worked their way up and down his spine. His guardian spoke, "Junior, it's time for you to sleep. You have to get up earlier tomorrow for lessons." Odin watched as the child carefully saved whatever he had been working on, and than placed his laptop on the nightstand next to his bed. Odin walked over to the bed, and carefully tucked the child before turning of the light. As he walked back to his room, he hoped that the child wouldn't have another nightmare. it had nearly gotten them killed on Odin's last mission.  
  
Heero tossed and turned on his bed, knowing what was to come, even if he didn't understand it. It always started the same way. A man's voice yelling , 'Lily, take Harry and run, He's here.' Then another voice was saying Advera Kadvera. There was a thud of a body hitting the floor. Than footsteps in the hall, and a women screaming Not HARRY, please, Not Harry. Than there was a flash of emerald green light. The woman also dropped to the floor, and that was when the man turned to him. The man had a twisted grin on his face before whispering Advera Kadvera. Heero screamed as the light touched him, and as always, a phantom pain radiated out from his forehead.  
  
Odin bolted upright in his bed as he heard Heero scream. He had been caring for Heero for a year now, and the night were always the same. Without fail, the boy woke up screaming in fear and pain.  
  
He sighed as he walked down the hallway, punchy from lack of sleep. He entered the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate before heading towards the boy's bedroom. He gave one cup to the weeping, shuddering child, and drank the other cup. He watched as the child fell asleep, and he spent the rest of the night in an armchair by the boy's bed, ready to comfort Heero if he called out again.  
  
Heero was jolted out of the wonderful dream he had finally fallen into. He tried to roll over and escape back into the dream where he was having such fun. He had been flying on a broom, and had been chasing a little gold ball. He felt the cold water splash onto his face, and knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again. The boy blinked at the clock next to his bed, only to notice that it said five am.  
  
"Come-on Heero, I told you last night that you had to get up early for practice today. I don't care if you're tired, or that you dislike guns. You will get up, and you will go to the gun range with e, now!"  
  
Heero rolled out of bed and pulled on his tank-top and black shorts, even though it was the middle of winter. It was supposed to toughen him up. He than followed Odin out to the gun range behind their house. He loathed that gun range, he hated the weapons, but most of all he hated the training Odin put him through.  
  
Heero took the weapon with an ill expression on his face, and than quickly checked the weapon. He opened the chamber, replaced the clip, and locked the chamber back in to place. When he finished, he looked to Odin for approval.  
  
Odin took the gun, checked it over himself , and than handed it back to Heero with a small nod. He told Heero that today's practice was for precision shooting, and to aim for that target. He pointed to the target farthest away, almost 500 yards away.  
  
Heero set his feet shoulder width apart, and cocked the gun. He aimed at the target carefully before rapidly squeezing the trigger. Each bullet hit the target in the same location as the last bullet.  
  
Odin patted Heero on the shoulder in a gesture of approval before taking his own turn on the range. The only difference was that he placed a blindfold over his eyes before shooting. He also hit the target in the same location each time. He than glanced down at the child and told him that next was hand-to-hand combat. After which were educational lessons.  
  
Heero managed to get in some hits during hand-to-hand combat, but it didn't take long for Odin to knock him out. Odin didn't speak to Heero as he led Hero inside for his lessons. It was the one thing that Heero enjoyed. Heero enjoyed it the most as he seemed to be a natural scholar. It hadn't taken him long to learn how to read and write in English, and from there he had learned Algebra, Chemistry, and hacking skills. In truth, he was a better hacker than even Odin. He had also managed to pick up Arabic, Japanese, and French from the constant moves that Odin made.  
  
Odin knew that Heero was probably wondering at his gruff treatment, but how was he supposed to tell Heero that he was to go on his assignment with him tonight.  
  
Finally, he just told Heero that he was going along, and he refused to be swayed by the child's tears and pleas. he knew that the child hated violence, and hated the violence that Odin accepted. He hated the fact that Odin was an assassin.  
  
Later that day, Odin had a bad feeling about this assignment. There was more security cameras and personnel than had been reported to him in the brief he had received. He and Heero had nearly been discovered several times, and Odin doubted if they would get out alive. They had penetrated to far into the compound to be able to pull out safely.  
  
Odin knew his assignment was around here, but she wasn't in her room, and he thought that they had checked all the other rooms when he noticed a door nearly hidden in the shadows. He opened it carefully, and smirked when he saw the women inside. He din't say a word as he raised the gun, cocked the hammer, and pulled the trigger once. The women died without a change in her terror-stricken face.  
  
Odin took out the digital camera, and quickly snapped several pictures for proof that he had carried out his assignment. He than grabbed heero's arm, and ran out of the room. Hopefully they would be a far enough distance from the woman when she was discovered to make it out of the compound.  
  
Heero was gasping for air as he and Odin raced towards the fence. The security personnel were behind them, and they couldn't leave the compound the same way the entered it. Heero knew that if it had just been Odin, he would be away by now, but it wasn't just Odin.  
  
Odin turned and shot behind him, trying to throw the pursuers off their trail but he knew it wasn't going to work. Odin sighed in relief as they made it to the fence, and started to climb over it when he heard a gunshot, and then felt something enter his chest. He seemed to fall in slow motion and he watched the grief enter Heero's eyes. Heero knew that their was no hope for Odin. Odin spoke, "Hey, Junior, don't turn out like me. Always follow your emotions. And Kid, don't die." Heero didn't reply as he picked up Odin's gun and killed the men who had murdered the only family he had ever known.  
  
Heero climbed over the fence and wandered aimlessly on the streets. He couldn't go back to Odin's place, and he had no where else to go. Heero was too distracted, and never noticed someone had started to follow him until he felt a hand covered with a cloth clamp over his mouth. He woke up the next day to be greeted by the face of the ugliest person he had ever seen.  
  
"Ahhh, boy, I've see that you've finally awakened. Let me introduce myself, I'm Dr, J, and you will be working for me from now on," the man said.  
  
Heero took the announcement in stride, just as he's taken in every other thing that had happened to him. 


	3. chapter 3

A/n: Harry/Heero refers to his mother as mummy because little kids are taught that that person is Mom, and that is Dad, it's a name, and they don't really learn about the relationship until they are older.  
  
This starts out at Heero/Harry being seven and than jumps to him being 15. From now on, there will be flashbacks to the way Heero was raised along with Harry's memories as dreams until he goes back to his original dimension.  
  
This is late because I was swamped with work for school and than I was on an angst streak and I just wrote different suicide!fics.  
  
If you want to be notified of updates, please join this group... http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds  
  
Warnings: Child abuse and slash seem to run rampant through this fic. You are warned.  
  
Disclaimer: Pixie tells me on a daily basis that I don't own HP or GW, which makes me cry...  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*Italics until I can get on a computer that has an HTML converter certain siblings of mine deleted off the computer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero bolted up suddenly from his bed. He had had *that* dream again. The one that replayed nightly, ever since he could remember. He was a small child, not quite a toddler. There were loud sounds, like explosions and voices shouting, outside his room he was in with mummy.  
  
A man's voice was yelling for Lily to run and than another voice was yelling Advada Kedavra. There was a thud of a body hitting the ground, and than the sound of footsteps climbing up the stairs. They thudded on the landing and started to come down the hallway.  
  
He knew something was wrong, even though he was just little more than an infant. Normally mummy and daddy tucked him into bed after singing him songs after he had played with Paddy, but not that night. Instead, something bad was happening.  
  
The door to the room slowly opened and the same voice that had already said Advada Kedavra said, "stand aside woman."  
  
But mummy had started begging, "Not Harry, Please, Not Harry."  
  
The man replied, "Out of my way. I'm not here for you, I'm here for the boy."  
  
But mummy wouldn't move, and almost with regret, the man raised his wand and said, "Advada Kedavra." At those words green light flew out the wand and entered mummy. His mother dropped to the ground, twitched and than didn't move.  
  
Then the man was standing in front of him. His mummy was on the floor, seemingly sleeping. The man said the now familiar words, and the green light moved quickly towards him. It hurt when the light touched him; it was a severe pain that made him scream. Suddenly, the pain stopped and the light rebounded back towards the man. The man's body disappeared after the light touched him, and he knew that he was all alone.  
  
Even though it was just a dream, Heero started to cry. Only one of his body- wrenching sobs was loud enough to be heard by the technology-advanced audio receivers outside his room, but that was enough for a signal to be sent to Dr. J.  
  
Suddenly, his door was flung open and Dr. J entered his room. Dr. J stared at the boy for several minutes before starting to berate him.  
  
"Boy, I have told you before, emotions will get you killed." Then, in a cold voice, "Get up, if you have enough energy to be crying, you have enough energy to start your training early today."  
  
Heero nodded, being careful not to show his apprehension. Dr. J made Odin look like a kind, gentle person. Odin had never starved him in his training. He had never punished him for any mistakes he made during the training sessions, and Odin had never forced him to stay awake for days on end.  
  
He had tried running away to be safe, but it hadn't worked. He had been dragged back, literally kicking and screaming, by the guards. After Dr. J had checked to make sure his 'Perfect Soldier' hadn't been damaged, he had punished him. Heero hadn't been allowed to go to sleep for over four days before he was deemed punished enough.  
  
Today he was supposed to go inside a Gundam simulator for the first time. Dr. J wanted to see how well the training was working and to what extent he would have to modify his training.  
  
Dr. J left and Heero promptly dressed himself in a green T-shirt and black pants. For some reason, green appealed to him, and when Dr. J let him chose his outfits, he always picked a green T-shirt. He walked out the room fully clothed and went towards one of the training rooms.  
  
When he arrived, he was quickly ushered into the room by one of Dr. J's assistants. The simulator took up the majority of the room, and seemed to be glaring oppressively at the young child.  
  
Heero walked over to the simulator and sat down where Dr. J gestured for him to sit. Dr. J quickly strapped several different devices for monitoring heart rate and pulse and some other things before stepping out of the simulator. As soon as he stepped out, the simulator started. Heero had problems with the speed of the enemies that popped up and was nearly terminated several times by the simulator. Heero made it through several levels before being killed. He looked over as the door to the simulator was opened to Dr. J whom beckoned for the boy to follow him. He did so, after taking off the monitoring devices, and he walked towards Dr. J's office, feeling as if he had failed.  
  
When they entered Dr. J's office, and were sitting down, Dr. J spoke, "You passed the test. Your training will be escalated. Remember, if you fail, you will be terminated."  
  
Heero gulped, nodded his head, and asked for permission to leave. He didn't want this. He hated this. He hated going against what Odin had told him, but he had too. He couldn't fail. He hadn't been the only child picked up off the streets. He had been the last one out of four in total. They had all been trained together, but one by one they had been 'terminated' when they couldn't withstand the next level of the training. When the first one was terminated the other two and he had been brought by the guards and forced to watch the casual murder. As each one was murdered the others had to watch until it was just Heero. Before their murders the guards, the assistants and Dr. J. mentally and physically abused them. In fact, the only one to escape the physical abuse was Heero himself. For some reason, whenever someone tried to hit or kick him they were suddenly falling to the floor several feet away from Heero or they were flying into a wall hard enough to be knocked unconscious. It was if some invisible person or thing or force had pushed them in an effort to protect Heero.  
  
However, Heero knew that if he failed, the invisible protector wouldn't be able to save him. With that knowledge, Heero resolved to do his best and to make it until he had a chance to get away from Dr. J for good.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eight years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero looked at Dr. J as he was informed of his mission. He was supposed to go to earth and bring peace and freedom to and for the colonies by destroying all Romafeller forces. He kept the confusion off his face, but even after all these years of training, he still didn't understand how killing people were supposed to bring about peace.  
  
"Do you understand your mission, Heero?" Dr. J asked.  
  
"Yes, mission accepted," Heero replied in a dull voice.  
  
"Good. Since you are going to be on Earth, you will need a last name. I have chosen Heero Yuy for you. I find it very ironic that the one person who had been best known for pacifistic ideals would end up sharing a name with a 'Perfect Soldier.' Heero didn't reply as he turned and walked towards his room to gather clothes and other things for his mission. He packed as many of his personal items he had gathered in secret along with a few tank tops and black shorts and his laptop. He was never going to come back here. He was finally going to be free of Dr. J.  
  
As he entered the hanger, he was met by one of Dr. J's assistants. She was a strange woman, but polite, and the only person on the whole base who seemed to see Him as a human being and not a toy or 'The Perfect Soldier.'  
  
"Heero, you are not to be seen by anyone. You have orders to destroy any air-craft that sees you," she said in a loud voice so that the other people in the hangers could hear. When they went back totheir duties, she continued in a low voice, "Don't do anything you know is wrong. Follow your heart and your feelings. Don't do everything Dr. J orders you to do if you feel that it is wrong."  
  
He nodded his acknowledgement before climbing aboard his Gundam and prepared for take-off. He received permission to take off as soon as he was ready, so he left as soon as he put away his possessions.  
  
He laughed to himself as he flew out of the hanger. He loved flying. It reminded him of some of his favorite dreams. In some of them he was on a broom, flying in a game with other kids his age, but in others he was on a flying motorcycle, being held safely by a big bear of a person. In yet others he was on a broom, again, but this time he was flying near a dragon, diving and somersaulting through the air to dodge the flames. Flying was the only reason he could stand the training he was put through. It seemed to come naturally to him, and it freed him from some of the pain in his life.  
  
Space did the same thing too him. Space was beautiful and seemed to speak to him. It eased his pain after some of his strange dreams. It also seemed to sooth his very soul. Which was exactly what he needed. Lately, his dreams were turning very violent.  
  
People were dying and he saw many strange things. He was sometimes in a graveyard, or he was facing a two-headed man or he was looking at a man who was also a dog. Then sometime he was a young child, no more than three or four and he was being beaten by a large fat man who would than throw him into a cupboard under the stairs where he would lie in a puddle of blood. He never understood it. Sometimes he woke up only to find that words would echo across his mind. Sometimes it was Advada Kedavra, sometimes it was Kill the Spare, and sometimes it was Destiny to die this night.  
  
Whenever he woke up, he was very confused, as he had never met those people in his life. He had never lived in that house, and his name was not HARRY POTTER!  
  
  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MegHead88: Thank-you, but where's the sugar?  
  
Ryoko: I'm updating, I'm updating  
  
Yoruko: I'll go to your site soon, I promise, I'm just swamped with schoolwork.  
  
Midnight Mystery: Here's another chapter, but you shouldn't beg...  
  
Fanfic Reader: Thank-you for reviewing. 


End file.
